recoveryroadseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Art of the Deal
The Art of the Deal is the second episode of the first season of Recovery Road, it aired February 2, 2016. Summary Maddie blows off her Springtime Meadows curfew to hang out with her friends, but finds herself in an awkward position when she they run into Wes and Rebecca. Struggling to keep her double life a secret, Maddie is tempted when her friends continue their partying ways and make fun of Rebecca for her sobriety. Flashbacks reveal Maddie and Rebecca’s once close friendship, and how they started on the path that would lead Rebecca to Springtime Meadows. Synopsis Two years ago: Maddie and Rebecca are in Maddie’s bedroom smoking pot and talking about their summer plans, which don’t exist. Maddie jokes about selling drugs, which Rebecca seems to take seriously suggesting they sell her Ritalin. In the present Maddie is in Cynthia’s office discussing her morning. She mentions how the figuring that her dad gave her has gone missing. Cynthia suggests she writes a list of goals for the day. Maddie eventually complies and is seen outside writing her list that includes: getting her figuring back, get everyone to stop hating her and figure out the meaning of life. In Craig’s office at Springtime Meadows Rebecca has her one-to-one with Craig. She reveals that her family have said they don’t want to speak to her anymore. Craig assures her that she’s doing well and she shouldn’t let them get to her. Charlotte is shown to be struggling with Maddie not being at home and the guilt she feels. Whilst Trish talks to Craig about her future plans to get her daughter back but he quickly brings her back to reality with the fact that she’d have to get a job. Meanwhile at school Zach is still curious about Maddie’s phone, but they are interrupted when Maddie’s friends (Ellie,Nyla and Benji) run up and convince Maddie to go and see something but they remain ambiguous about what. Maddie says no at first but then agrees to go to avoid any suspicion. Trish confronts some guys that are in her psychology class that she thinks would be interesting in ‘getting high’ so she can sell drugs to them. Then there’s a flashback that reveals Rebecca and Maddie selling drugs to some frat boys. Maddie is adamant that they stop but Rebecca seems more desperate to continue, Maddie also discovers Rebecca is take oxy. At the movie theatre Wes and Rebecca talk about the things they’ve done as they work. Then they are interrupted as Maddie and her friends arrive. Maddie is shocked to see them and worried about her secret being revealed. Rebecca deliberately questions her about things, clearly for a reaction. Whilst shopping Charlotte runs into an old friend Bri and then proceeds to lie about how Maddie is doing as if to save face. Cynthia also isn’t happy to find Maddie isn’t waiting for her after school. Elle continuously laughs about Rebecca’s situation as they start to watch the movie, even calling her Ritalin Rebecca. Maddie clearly feels uncomfortable and Rebecca watches them angrily. Then there is a flashback that reveals Rebecca as she’s getting arrested after being caught selling drugs in the girl’s bathroom. Then Maddie is tempted when Elle produces a flask whilst watching the movie and hands it to her. For a moment it looks like she’s about to drink but then Rebecca stops them and asks them to leave. Elle continuous to antagonise her as they leave, informing her that ‘cautionary tales don’t usually have happy endings’ Outside Elle finds the whole thing hilarious and goes to scratch Rebecca’s car as revenge for throwing them out of the theatre. Maddie stops her, making her friends suspicious, then she rejects to offer to hang out at Nyla’s claiming she has stuff. Rebecca and Wes watch as Maddie separates from her friends. Rebecca is clearly annoyed and informs Wes to stay away from Maddie. Cynthia sits with Vern in the lounge of springtime meadows. They talk about her wedding and she complains about Maddie. Then Vern is distracted as Trish comes home and goes to ask her about her day. He asks her if she used, which she denies. Then Maddie enters and Cynthia talks to her in Craig’s office. Maddie tells Cynthia about the theater and that she didn’t drink. Cynthia isn’t angry and lets it slide, asking her if she’s made any progress with her list. Maddie says she’s about to. Craig returns as Maddie leaves and jokes with Cynthia about how bad they used to be, it’s clear that Craig wasn’t. Maddie searches Rebecca’s room for her figurine, she doesn’t find it. She does however find a plastic bag of pills. When Rebecca returns home she thinks about her dad and it’s revealed that he initially gave her the Ritalin and then asked her to lie about it. Then Rebecca finds her pills are missing and confronts Maddie who is in the kitchen with the others. The girls argue when Maddie accuses her of taking her 'thing' Craig has to break up the fight prompting Rebecca to reveal that Maddie used to sell with her. She leaves after stating that ‘she hates her’. Craig informs Maddie that she will need all the friends she can get whilst in recovery. Trish later confesses to Maddie that she broke her dads figurine and found drugs in there. She then reveals that she sold the drugs to pay for a custody lawyer. Maddie is angry but Trish gets upset about the fact she brought drugs into a sober house. Meanwhile, whilst sitting at home, Charlotte then phones Bri and confesses that she lied earlier, she tells her about Maddie’s situation. Maddie then goes to confront Rebecca about the pills. After threatening to flush them down the toilet Rebecca tells Maddie that they are Suboxene and are banned from the house, but are helping her to stay sober. Maddie gives her back the pills and promises not to say anything. Rebecca makes it clear that it doesn’t change anything between them. Downstairs Maddie sits alone watching Kung Fu movies whilst adapting her list. Wes comes down and the pair talk about the day. They realise they share a common love of kung-fu movies and he tells her his middle name. Maddie adapts her list again to ‘get one person to stop hating me.’ At the end of the episode it’s revealed that Rebecca is self-harming as she sits in the bathroom cutting her leg with a razor. Notes Title *The title refers to the fact that Rebecca, Maddie and Trish were all shown to be dealing drugs in this episode. Main Cast *Jessica Sula as Maddie Graham *Sebastian de Souza as Wes Stewart *Daniel Franzese as Vern Testaverde *Kyla Pratt as Trish Tomlinson *Sharon Leal as Charlotte Graham *Alexis Carra as Cynthia Molina *David Witts as Craig Weiner Recurring Cast *Lindsay Pearce as Rebecca Granger *Meg DeLacy as Nyla *Hayley Lu Richardson as Ellie Dennis *Keith Powers as Zach Henson *Alex Carter as Dr. Marcus Granger *Eileen Galindo as Bri Co-Starring *Lucas Adams as Benji *Luis Selgas as Tobias *Cassie Hernandez as Student #1 *Sam Marra as Student #2 *Jordan Ray Fox as Stoner #1 Featured Music *"Oh Yeah" by Aluminum Babe (Rebecca and Maddie flashback) *"Watch Your Game" by Thee Attacks (Maddie sells Ritalin / Searches Rebecca's room) *"Set Fire" by Carina Round '(Rebecca in the bathroom at the end) Gallery Promotional & BTS 209.jpg 208.jpg 207.jpg 206.jpg 205.jpg 204.jpg 203.jpg 202.jpg 201.jpg 220.jpg 217.jpg 219.jpg 218.jpg 216.jpg 215.jpg 214.jpg 213.jpg 212.jpg 211.jpg 210.jpg Memorable Quotes Navigational Category:Characters